Craft of Love: Dahlia's Story
by xXXSorrowfulRainxXX
Summary: Dahlia Lovecraft-descendent of HP Lovecraft-goes to Hogwarts! She is in Hufflepuff but the boy she likes is in Slytherin! My first fic ever, please R&R and no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this is my first fanfic, I hope you like it! R&R!**

My name is Dahlia Rose Lovecraft. I just found out I'm a wizard and I'm going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I got a letter in the mail last night and it invited me to Hogwarts! It's morning now and I have to go to platform 9 and 3 quarters. I take my shopping cart and run into the wall and….I GO THROUGH IT! I come out on the other side and I go on the train to Hogwarts. We go on boats to the other side of the water and a kid falls in, haha! Theres a feast there buy wait,it's time for the sorting hat! Dumbledore says the hat will decide which house you're supposed to be in by whats in your brain or something, I wasnt listening I was busy looking at this cute guy who was staring at me. "I hope I get in Slytherin, like my mom and dad were!" I say to the person beside me, twirling my long dark brown hair aroundmy finger nervously. Its my turn to be sorted! I put the hat on and it says….I''M IN HUFFLEPUFF? "No, I'm supposed to be in Slytherin!" I yell angrily. Dumbledore says not to argue, the hat is always right. So I go sit at the Hufflypuff table, glaring at the floor. The boy that was staring at me gets sorted in Slytherin! He winks at me from across the room at his table. I get less mad and smile at him. We have a big feast, but I dont eat much becuase I'm on a diet, I need to lose some pounds **(A/N: haha, get it? pounds, like the money in england!)**but I'm not overweight or anything,I'm curvy with a nice figure, boys told me. Its the reason boys ask me out alot. Its also the reason my stepdad molested me. My real dad was a Slytherin, but he died and my mom married my stepdad who was in Hufflepuff, thats why I was so upset about being in Hufflepuff. My real dad was a decendent of H.P Lovecraft, so I am too! And he said if Cthulu comes, since we are wizards we can rule the world with him! But anyway, I dont want to be a pervy Hufflepuff like my stepdad. Mabye if I ask Dumbledore really nicely he'll let me be in Slytherin. I go over to him during the feast. I ask," My dad was in Slytherin, I hsould be in Slytherin, too, please."

Dumbledore starts to talk-probably about to agree with me- but McGonagall interupts him and says," Hufflepuff is a perfectly fine and noble House to be in." Dumbledore nods. I huff and walk away but politely since I dont want to get in trouble on my first day. I put my head in my hands on the table and wait untill its time for bed. I feel someone tap my arm. I look up and its the blond boy! "Are you ok?" he asks.

"I'm just upset, I didnt get in the house I wanted. I'm in Hufflepuff, but I wanna be in Slyherin like my mom and dad were."

"I understand, my parents were in Slytherin too."

"Thats cool. I'm Dahlia Rose Lovecraft."

"Wow, are you related to H.P Lovecraft?" He asks, impressed.

"Yep!"

"Thats wicked! My name is Draco Malfoy."

I'll be sure to remember that name, especially since he's so hot too! We say goodnight and I go to my room with the other Hufflepuffs, but now I dont feel as bad about being a Hufflepuff anymore. A school with cool guys like Draco in it is gonna be great! I cant wait for classes tommorow!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I find out my classes. I go to Care of magical creatures and the teacher is a big hairy guy named Hagrid. We go outside so he can show us the animals. He shows us a horse looking animal with wings. He asks who of us can see it. Me and Draco-he's in my class too!-raise our hands. Hagrid looks sad and says we can pet them since we are the only ones who can see them. I go over to one of the thesrals and pet its black hair on its head. Draco comes over to me and pets it too. He looks at me sadly and I see much emotion in his dark green eyes that match my own. He asks a question with his eyes that I don't understand.

"what?" I ask.

"Do you know why we can see them" He asks quietly.

"Why?"

He leans in close to me," Hagrid didn't want to say anything but the only people that can see thestrals are people that saw someone die."

I gasp quietly and stare into Draco's eyes. I ask him a question with my eyes, the one he's afraid to ask me. It asks who did you see die?

Draco takes my hand and we walk over in the forest to stand alone to talk. We sit down next to each other on a fallen lock. The thestrals graze around us. He begins to talk in a low voice, I have to lean in close to his pretty face to hear him. He looks real close at me and whispers, " I saw people die…because I killed them."

**A/N: How was this chappy? Imporant stuff coming up so read more thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

"I killed people Dahlia, a lot of people. You see, I am a…" He pauses and grabs my hands. "Death Eater." I gasp again but I am not scared. I know he wont hurt me.

"One day it was Take Your Kid To Work Day, and my mom and dad let me go with them. We went and saw this man with no nose and hair and white skin. He told my parents to kill people. My parents said I should learn how. I got my first wand and I learned how to do Avada Kedavra. The white skin guy with no nose was named Lord Voldemort, and we all had to listen to him. He told me to kill one of his underlings because he made a mistake and talked back to him. I went over to him and he screamed and cried but I said, "Avada Kedavra" and he died right there in front of me. And you know what, Dahlia?" He asks very quietly, and I see tears in his eyes. "I liked it. I felf powerful. I like having blood on my hands."

I was quiet I could tell he had a lot of stuff going on in his head right now. "I'm a monster," he said," and I love it."

I kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok imported chapet coming up, it shows a lot about Dahlia's life. R&R!** Draco was surprised but he kissed me back. I held him close to me and he began to cry. I told him I was a monster too and I had my own story to tell him. "Draco, I have a secret to tell you. One day when I was little, my dad went to Diagon Alley to but a new broom, but he never came back. He dissaperared, and my mom knew he was dead. They found his body a few months later and my mom freaked out. She got real depressed. I did too. I didn't go to school **(A/N: Dahlia went to muggle school to learn stuff before going to Hogwarts, that's what they do where she lives)** I jus tstayed home and I would stay in my room all day and night. My mother started going out for hours all night. One day she brought a man home. That man went on to marry my mom and become my step dad. I was only eitght years old a the time. It was ok for awhile but one night when my mom left for work he came in my room in night time and he touched me and toched himself at the same time. He did it every night. I started cutting myself around that time and I thought about suiciding. One day I got really upset. I ran out of the house and he chased me but couldn't catch me cus he's a muggle. I brought the kitchen knife with me because I planned to kill myself at the place where they found my father's body. I went into Diagon alley and went ot the spot where his body was found under a bridge. I sat there and did a spell so I could see him like his body was there still. I got really upset and brought the knife to my throught. Just then sometone came buy and looked under the bridge. I got so mad that I took the knife and stabbed the man. I watched the blood leave him and it was so pretty I put it on my face so I'd be pretty too. I watched him die and I liked it. I knew I could do anything then so I ran home and vowed to avenge my father by not letting anyone hurt me ever again….So you see Draco, I'm a monster too." I ws crying by now and Draco comforted me. We kissed some more and by that time it was dark out, we missed a whole day of school! So we went back to Hogwarts and got detention the nexd day, but I didn't care.


End file.
